Lost all Resistance
by Hummelberry Addict
Summary: Elphaba gets a letter from her father telling her her betrothed is at Shiz but will they fall in love
1. Meeting the Intended

Lost All Resistance

_Dear Daughter,_

_I have gotten word that your fiancee has arrived at Shiz University._

_Your wedding is scheduled for this Sunday._

_Sincerely,_

_Your father Frexpar_

Elphaba immediately started to panic, what would he be like?

"Elphie...What's wrong?" asked her best friend, and roommate Galinda

Elphaba handed her the now tear soaked letter.

"Well that's great.."

"We've been betrothed since I was two, and we've never met."

"Do you even know his name?" Glinda asked shocked

" It's Fiyero Tiggular."

"WHAT? He's only the most popular boy at Shiz...and he's very cute, I've never seen it, but I've heard he has blue diamonds all over his body ."

Elphaba smiled a rare smile " I'll be sure and tell you if that's true. Oh, I'd better get to Dr. Dillamond's class, Fiyero's gonna be there." she got off the bed only to have Glinda push her back down

"Elphie, if you fiancee is gonna be there you gotta make a good impression. So, I'm giving you a make over" she sat behind Elphaba and started to undo her tight braid.

She handed Elphaba a floor length sparkly black dress "Change!"

After Elphaba did as she was told Glinda applied blush, eye liner, mascara, and lip gloss.

She walked into class just before the bell rang.

Dr. Dillamond was standing with a very cute boy with sandy blond hair and blue eyes.

"This is Fiyero Tiggular., he is the prince of the Arjiki Tribe, and he is marrying the Eminent Thropp Ms Elphaba."

Elphaba blushed and sank back in her seat.

"The ARTICHOKE!" a boy named Avaric yelled

Elphaba began to cry softly hoping no one would hear.

Fiyero walked over to her and picked her up bridal style , and walked out of the room..

He didn't stop until he reached his dorm.

He sat crossed legged on his bed. " Are you alright Elphaba?"

"I thought I would get used to that." she muttered looking at him

Suddenly he saw her cheeks were bleeding. "Are you allergic to water?" he asked

She nodded as he grabbed a tissue and dabbed at her eyes "There there. See all clean"

She blushed "Thank you..Yero my Hero."

"You're welcome my beautiful Fae."

"Don't..call..me...beautiful..Please!"

He smiled "but you are." he kissed her then not allowing argument.

" Who in the HELL told you your not beautiful?"

"My father called me an 'Ugly Thing' my whole life..and after 17 yrs. I believed him."

Fiyero sighed "Oh, I have something for you." he reached and picked up a box from his bedside table "Open it."

Inside the box was a ring that had an emerald in the center with sapphires around it.

"It's beautiful." Elphaba exclaimed as Fiyero slipped it on her finger.

"Elphie...Elphie..." the far away voice of Galinda called

Elphaba groaned 'just when I wanted to not see her' she thought

"Who is it?" asked Fiyero looking puzzled at her expression.

"Galinda Upland my best friend...who decided to be annoying right now." Elphaba rolled her eyes.

He laughed

"ELPHABA MELENA THROPP WHERE ARE YOU?" Galinda screamed

" I think I'd better go before Galinda either ruins her voice or has an aneurism."

Fiyero laughed again as Elphaba got up and walked to the door.

"Wait!" he exclaimed running to her.

"I'll see you tonight at our engagement party at the Ozdust" he said before kissing her.

She nodded before slipping out the door and joining Galinda.


	2. Shopping Spree

Elphaba glared hard at Galinda.

"What?" Galinda snapped

"Of all the times for you to be yourself..."Elphaba muttered

"So-rry, but Boq told me Fiyero carried you out of the class crying and I was worried!"

Elphaba blushed, wondering if everyone knew the artichoke was weak.

"So, spill! What happened?"

"Well...he called me beautiful...we kissed...then he gave me this." she held up her hand.

"Oh Elphie it's beautiful!" Galinda squealed in such a high pitch it was hard for Elphaba to not cover her ears.

Elphaba pushed up her glasses.' I can't believe I am going to ask this' she thought before saying "Glin could you take me shopping?"

The blonde girl's blue eyes widened then she squealed "Alright... I know the perfect place"

She dragged Elphaba to the largest clothing store on campus,and immediately picked out a pink dress.

"Oh no." Elphaba said as soon as she saw it.

"C'mon Elphie pink looks good with green." Galinda pouted

Galinda continued pouting until Elphaba said

"Fine, but I won't like it."

She went into the dressing room and changed into the dress..

It came to her knees, there were no straps, and it was backless. It was very sparkly but it didn't cover her as much as she preferred.

Elphaba self-consciously stepped out.

"Oh, Elphie you look...breathtaking...wait!" Galinda took a pink rose from the storekeeper and put it in Elphaba's hair.

"Look!" Galinda said turning Elphaba toward the mirrors.

Elphaba gasped

The girl in the mirror was beautiful. Her emerald skin was practically glowing... her brown eyes looked happy...was it really Elphaba the resident vegetable of Shiz University? Yes! Fiyero was right! She was Beautiful!

Then Elphaba did something that shocked both herself and Galinda:She giggled

Suddenly who should be walking to the shop?

Fiyero!

"Galinda now what?" Elphaba said in a panic


	3. Vinkun Princess

"Don't panic Elphie" Galinda whispered "Biq! Shop Escape Plan number 343!"

Boq suddenly came out from the men's clothing, grabbed Elphaba, and flung her over his shoulder

"What the..." Elphaba started to say before Boq walked to the back door.

"Boq put me down this instant!" Elphaba screamed.

"Do you want Fiyero to hear you?" Boq snapped

"Uh...yes! YERO!"

Boq put the green girl down, and covered her mouth. "Shhh!"

He dragged her out of the alley and down the street.

"Fae?" Fiyero's voice came from a few feet behind them.

"I'm sorry about this Fabala, again" Boq said before flinging her over his shoulder and running as fast as he could to a salon.

To Elphaba's complete surprise Galinda was waiting with her personal team of make-up artists and hair stylists. "Did he see the dress?" she demanded of Boq

"I don't think so." he panted

"Good!" Galinda said in a very business like voice "Elphie..." she pointed to a salon chair.

Elphaba followed the silent order and sat down.

Suddenly,a flurry of brushes, lipstick, jewelry, curlers, eyeliner, mascara, and other girly things surrounded her.

About thirty minutes past before they turned her towards the mirror.

Her hair was in a half bun with the rest in curls flowing down her back. The make-up matched both her skin and the dress perfectly.  
"Now for the final touch..." said Galinda bringing out a beautiful diamond tiara "Fiyero said this is the tiara of the Vinkun Crown Princess, so I guess you'd better get used to wearing it." she put it on Elphaba's head .

"Oh dear the party is in thirty minutes we'd better be going." Boq said.

Elphaba stood shaking like a leaf.

"Elphie, what's wrong?" Galinda asked worried.

"I'm not sure I'm ready to be a princess."

"Well you'd better be you'll be one in three days. And besides you already look like one... now no more stalling it's time to see Fiyero."

"Yero..." Elphaba sighed 'my fairytale prince.'


	4. Right On Down to the Ozdust Ballroom

The Ozdust was filled with governors from the Vinkus and Munchkinland,their children, and the students from Shiz when Elphaba arrived.

"Ah Miss Elphaba" greeted Madame Morrible "Master Fiyero is waiting for you at the top of the stairs."

Elphaba entered the building, but before she reached the stairs she saw Fiyero he was in his princely uniform of the Vinkus. It was dark blue and had golden buttons on the shoulder and sleeves. He was standing in a very princely way: back straight, feet apart, and hands behind his back.

'I'm finally getting the fairytale prince Mama told me I would' she thought

_Flashback_

_ "Mama story?" asked two year old Elphaba._

_ "Alright Fabala." said Melena "Once upon a time there was a princess and her name was Elphaba. She was scheduled to marry a prince from a country on the other side of Oz, his name was Fiyero. She was very frightened to meet him, but as soon as they met they fell deeply in love. Despite how frightened the princess was she was ready to marry. They married soon after and lived happily ever after the end"_

_ "Will I marry a prince Mama" _

_ "Yes my little Emerald Princess, you will"_

_End Flashback_

"Elphie?" Galinda asked her daydreaming friend. "What's the hold up?"

"Sorry I was remembering Mother."

"Well, go and have your Cinderella moment!" Galinda pushed Elphaba towards Fiyero.

As Elphaba walked toward Fiyero he turned around and gaped at his beautiful princess.

"Hello." he said taking her into his arms and kissing her.

"Hello." she giggled.

" I missed you." Fiyero said sincerely.

"I missed you too."

Before they could kiss again the announcer said "Presenting Crown Prince Fiyero and his fiancee The Eminent Thropp Miss Elphaba!"

"Ready?" Fiyero asked offering his arm

"As ready as I'll ever be." Elphaba sighed

The couple walked down the stairs to the crowded ballroom. Fiyero dragged Elphaba to his parents. King Suqari and Queen Chelseqa.

Elphaba spent the few moments walk trying to decide who Fiyero most resembled, but quickly decided it was a pretty even divide. Though she would have to meet them to see who Fiyero's personality echoed.

"Mother..Father this is Elphaba."

Chelseqa stepped up and hugged Elphaba "Welcome to the family." she said

"Thank you." Elphaba blushed to a lovely forest green.  
Suddenly a man walked up and handed Elphaba a letter. It read:

Dear Elphaba

I am your biological father, if what I have been told is true.

Do you truly have a green bottle that belonged to your mother? I have one that looks identical. Please come out to the balcony so we can talk.

The Wizard of Oz

"Yero read this." she said handing him the letter.

"Woah! That makes so much sense!" he said using his brain to think, for once.

"What should I do" Elphaba asked him.

" Aren't you curious about your mothers past and your ansestry?"

" Yes."

Fiyero pushed her toward the balcony "Then go."

Elphaba stepped forward to meet her father, not knowing it would change her life and how Oz saw her.


	5. miss Wizardess

The night was cold when Elphaba stepped onto the balcony.

The man standing there was of older years, though he was most likely young and handsome when he met her mother. And he had the bottle..that meant...

"Hello Elphaba." he said in a gentle voice.

" Hello … Father.," she replied timidly

" Do you have any questions for me" asked the Wizard

"Not at the moment..." she muttered

"Fine...should we join the party?" he asked.

Elphaba nodded and took her father's arm.

When they reentered the ballroom the party was in full swing.

"Excuse me!" said the Wizard " I am the Wizard and I have an announcement. Elphaba is my daughter..."

The crowd gasped.

"...and I will be happy to give her away to Crown Prince Fiyero."

Elphaba smiled and hugged the Wizard "Thank you!"

"Wait just one moment" said Frexpar running up "Since Elphaba is not my daughter the arranged marriage is not valid!"

"Yes it is," said the Wizard " I just made it valid, and nothing will get in the way of my daughter's happiness!"

"And if I hear you are making Nessa miserable I will get my father to remove her from your care. She will not go through what I had to endure!" Elphaba piped up facing Frex for the first time in her life.

"Yes miss Wizardess." Frex muttered before exiting the ballroom.

"Go enjoy the party," said the Wizard " I must talk with Fiyero's parents."

Elphaba nodded and went to join Fiyero. And found now she had more friends than she could count. Even Averic was nice to her!

When she arrived at her dorm she marked off the day on her calender.

Only two more days to go.


	6. Sickness and Train Trips

Elphaba was awakened by a hyper Galinda jumping onto her bed "Elphie! Wake up!" she screamed

Elphaba sat up and scowled menacingly at her friend.

"Why did you _have_ to wake me up at 6:30?"

"Absolutely no reason!" Galinda chirped gleefully

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it."said Elphaba rushing to answer it.

When the door opened she was splashed with a bucket of water.

Galinda was by her side in an instant, looking down the hall she saw ShenShen and Pfanee, Fiyero's fan club rushing down the hall. "Did you swallow any" she asked

Elphaba nodded.

"OK..I'll get Fiyero, you get in bed...after you get into something dry and dry your face."

Fiyero was just waking up when Galinda knocked.

"What is it?" he asked immediately. Recognizing Galinda's worried face.

"It's Elphie!"

Fiyero didn't even blink "Take me to her!"

They quickly ran back, and Galinda explained everything...the water and what symptoms Elphaba would have.

As they entered the dorm a moan could be heard from the bathroom, and then the sound of a stomach purging.

"Fae!" Fiyero cried rushing to her and held her.

The rest of the day Fiyero never left Elphaba's side, even for a second.

After her last stomach purging Elphaba laughed.

"What?" Fiyero asked surprised that she would be laughing.

" I don't know how I'll handle being pregnant."

Fiyero chuckled "we'll do that together.. I promise."

She grinned.

"Tomorrow your going to the Emerald City to pick out a dress with your father and Galinda."

'That ought to be fun' she grumbled in her head rolling her eyes but unbeknownst to herself smiling.

Later she fell asleep in Fiyero's arms.

The next morning at the train station Elphaba looked very panic stricken.

"Elphie what's wrong?" asked Galinda

"How do I know I will be treated kindly, everyone makes fun of my skin."

"You won't in the City they like you no matter what you look like...or so my pop-sickle says." Galinda assured

Fiyero hugged Elphaba close. "I love you Fae!"

"I love you too Yero" she sighed.

The train gave an impatient toot.

"You'd better go... I don't want you to miss this special father/daughter moment."

Elphaba sat next to Galinda as the train rattled away to the Emerald City the home of the Wizard of Oz...her father.


	7. Girls Day in the Emerald City

The Emerald City was as exquisite as Elphaba ever dreamed it would be. The buildings were made of green marble, and covered with emeralds. All the people were wearing various shades of green

"It's all grand!" squealed Galinda

"And it's all GREEN!"Elphaba exclaimed

The train finally stopped about a mile from the palace. The girls walked slowly, enjoying, the shops, parks, and theaters.

They entered a hat shop, at Galinda's insistence.

As Galinda looked at the pretty hats from the City Elphaba found a hat she really liked from Pertha Hills. It was black and had a broad brim, the body of the hat came to a tall point.

She quickly bought it with some of the money her father gave her the night of the party.

Elphaba walked out of the shop, putting on the hat.

Galinda walked out and almost swooned at the sight of Elphaba in her new hat.

"What... are you... wearing?" she demanded

"My new hat do you like it?"

"No!"

"Well I do and I'm sure Yero will too." Elphaba stuck out her tongue at her best friend.

Galinda rolled her eyes.

Elphaba turned away, looked toward Munchkinland and sighed.

"Elphie what is it?" Galinda asked.

" I just wish Nessa was here... that's all!"

"Did I just here someone call me?" A familiar voice asked.

Elphaba wheeled around to see her half sister.

"Oh, Nessa!" she hugged the chair bound girl tightly. "What are you doing here?"

"Father and I are in the city on business...Fabala bad news he won't let me go to the wedding!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it...which I do!" Elphaba gave Galinda a hand signal

The blonde seemed to understand. She grabbed the chair and started pushing it.

"Where are we going?" Nessa demanded as Elphaba walked near her.

"We are going to pick out a dress than you are going to be a bride's maid at my wedding!"

The girls traveled in silence until the palace was only inches away then Nessa spoke up

"Hey Fabala what are you wearing?"

"Shut up!" Elphaba snapped as Galinda and Nessa laughed.


End file.
